Mobile telecommunications may be performed using a mobile terminal in radio communication with a telecommunications network core via a suitable radio access network. For example, the network may be a GSM, UMTS or SAE/LTE (4 G) network. It is desirable to manage communications between the telecommunications network core and the mobile terminal.